Embarrassing Situations
by GothicCheshire
Summary: Doctor...I am sorry to tell you that you have gained the wrong impression." His words were somehow grave, and the look on his face was decidedly sorrowful.


_This is a not so deleted scene in my other Star Trek story, **Needs of the One, Sorrows of the Many**. But where that one was one of the most depressing things I have ever made, this has the potential to be the funniest. Rating due to some implications, but it's all harmless, and not at all serious. I hope you enjoy! And if you do, don't forget to review :D_  
.............................................................................................................................................................

McCoy walked down the hall of the Enterprise with a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. He'd finally found it, the perfect way to make the Vulcan shut his trap, the final way to end the debate and prove himself the victor. He could practically taste the impending victory, and those that saw him got out of the way at the sight of his predatory smile.

As soon as he got to Spock's quarters he knocked gently and stepped back, waiting for the Vulcan to let him in. While it had a sensor, he had to admit to being fonder of the tactile feeling of knocking on it, made him feel more at home. Spock opened the door with a 'whoosh' calmly and raised an eyebrow at the sight of McCoy on the other side with a predatory smile on his face.

"Hey, Spock, can I come in?"

"Of course, doctor." Ever since that declaration of the deep friendship and brotherly affection that he felt for his friends, he had been trying to be more open to their offerings of friendship. McCoy smiled at him, and stepped inside when Spock moved out of the way.

The room was as sauna like as ever, but even that didn't stop him from feeling victorious. He walked around a bit, and then stopped in front of the couch, bobbing on his toes effortlessly, grinning from ear to ear. Spock had an eyebrow raised, slight confusion residing in his eyes. "Doctor?"

"So...I was thinking a while ago..." McCoy started, not really acknowledging Spock's comment. "About that word you gave us, 't'hy'la', right?"

"That is correct, doctor..."

"Yeah, well...I was doing some research the other day, and I thought of that word. I mean it's not every day your 'friend' decides to give you a title like that; I mean that's pretty special. So I plugged it in. You weren't completely honest when you gave the meaning..."

Spock straightened up, "On the contrary, doctor, I told you the meaning."

"Yeah, well not all of it," McCoy said, waving the comment away as though it was a pesky fly. "You forgot a very important part of it..."

Spock's eyes widened and McCoy watched in confusion as a slow look of sadness crossed his eyes. It wasn't immediately noticeable, but they had gotten to be close enough friends that sometimes McCoy could see the emotions he fought to suppress. "Doctor...I am sorry to tell you that you have gained the wrong impression." His words were somehow grave, and the look on his face held a quite sorrow.

"I have? How so?" McCoy asked, falling back onto his heels as he did so, his mouth pulling into a frown. He had mentioned emotion, something was wrong here, what was that hobgoblin thinking?

"Doctor, I am sorry that you have developed deeper feelings for me, but I am afraid I have never felt anything more than friendship for you. I am very sorry to crush your excitement in such a manner, but you must understand that I, to coin a human phrase, 'do not swing that way'. I do hope that you will eventually find someone else with whom you can develop such a bond with. But it cannot be me."

McCoy's mouth fell open.

"Now, if you will excuse me, I am late for my shift." He walked past the gaping doctor, and then paused at the door, "Oh, and one last thing, doctor... I must request that you stay away from any and all pointed objects. I do not believe the _Enterprise_ can afford to lose their CMO on the account of a broken heart." Spock raised a teasing eyebrow, and left.

Two minutes later, the sound of violent cursing escaped the Vulcan's door to the surprised befuddlement of the passing crewmen, but they quickly wrote it off as just another day on the _Enterprise_. They would have lost their sanity years ago if they hadn't.  
............................................................................

_T'hy'la: Friend, Brother, Lover :D_


End file.
